


Muñeca Traicionera

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Latina!reader, bucky barnes x latinx!reader, bucky speaking spanish, its good I promise, latinx!reader, lots of Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Sam decides to pull a prank on one Bucky Barnes - how far will it go?  || about 85% of the dialogue and some descriptions are in Spanish - NO English translations so either ask me or google translate for help lmao sorry - the songs mentioned are Propuesta Indecente by Romeo Santos and Loco by Enrique Iglesias!I want to dedicate this to all my Hispanic/Latinx/POC writers and readers who have felt the lack of representation; hopefully this is the start of something good for all of us :) Enjoy! [PS: this is definitely not the last time I write a poc!/latinx!reader fic!]





	Muñeca Traicionera

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

As soon as you walked into the conference room, you were tackled into the wall. **  
**

“¿Por fin llegas, Y/N! Ay, como te he extrañado, por qué no vienes más seguido, eh?” You pulled away, giggling while enjoying Sam’s thick American accent. “¡No te reís de mí, chica. No soy una broma!”

“¡Jaja, por favor, nunca me burlare de ti, Sam! Te extrañe también, tontito.”

“Okay, eso dolio un poco, don’t do that to me!” Sam pulled away, laughing along with you.

“Perdoname, but your Spanish has gotten better since the last time I saw you, mi Falcon. ¿Como están todos?” You took a seat next to him, pulling out your laptop.

“They’re good - we’ve got a few new additions to the team, but you’ll meet them soon enough.”

You were about to ask about the new members when Tony strolled in, Steve and Natasha right behind him.

“Wow, hace tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad? ¿Como estas, nena?” Steve said as he pulled you into his embrace, practically smothering you. Once he lets go, you give Natasha a quick kiss on the cheek, hugging her as well.

“Muy bien, gracias. Y si, demasiado tiempo. ¡Pero, buenas noticias! ¿O todavía no les dice Tony?” You glanced over at him, his eyes scanning some document in his hands. “¡Oye, Stark! Para hoy, ¿no?” Sam and Nat snickered behind you as Tony just glared at you before turning around.

“You’re even snarkier in Spanish, Y/N. How did I ever deal with it before?”

“¿Quién sabe? Lo bueno es que sobreviviste para ver lo bueno que he hecho con tu ayuda.” You smiled as you walked up to him, pulling him in for a hug.

“Ugh, stop getting so sappy. Now, time for the briefing.”

* * *

“Man, I wish I could vacation in mother freaking Brazil! Take me next time, alright?” Sam was putting away his files while the rest of you stuck around, catching up before grabbing some lunch together. “Hey, Y/N? I got a favor to ask, and I really hope you’ll say yes.”

“Sam, this better not be the same thing from earlier-”

“Rogers, c’mon! You know it’d be funny, too! Natasha thought so! Right?” Sam looked between Steve and Nat, who kept a straight face while shrugging her shoulders. “Nat, c’mon, back me up, woman!”

“Just spit it out, Sam!” You laughed, rolling up the sleeves of your shirt, revealing a few painful scars on your tan skin from your last mission.

“Yo, where are those from?”

“Sam! The favor?”

“Okay, okay. So, like I was telling you, we have a few new teammates, right? Well, one of them is Bucky, and he’s just like Natasha - es un ex-asesino, y habla varias lenguas, incluyendo el español. I thought it’d be kinda funny to make him think you only know Spanish, and convince him that he’s the only one who can translate or talk to you? I was just wanna see how long the man lasts speaking Spanish - he once went like 4 months speaking pure French around here before Tony threatened to send him to Texas for 6 months.” Steve covered his face with one hand while Sam just looked at you, his eyes pleading for you to say yes.

“So, you just want me to pretend like I don’t know English? Isn’t this, como se dice…um, neglectful? No, no, eso no es…ah, demeaning! I mean, I’ll do it because it’s you, Sam, but I don’t want to make someone suffer.”

“Oh believe me, he won’t, cariño!” Sam smiled, walking out of the room. Steve walked you out, pulling you aside just before reaching the elevators.

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Steve frowned, concerned etched on his face.

“No soy una niña tonta, Steve. Lo quiero hacer; por lo menos puedo hablar español como siempre, y no perderme en los dos idiomas todo el tiempo.”

* * *

You were standing at the front of the conference room, right next to your mentor, Tony. You shyly looked up at the team, who had just begun to make their way to their seats. You spotted Bucky - Sam had mentioned he’d be the one to stick out like a sore thumb. You were pulled away from your thoughts when Tony mentioned your name.

“Well, like I said before, this is Y/N - they work for a Secret Service-type intelligence agency in Portugal; fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and French. Y/N, por favor.” Tony winked, gesturing that you move to the front of the room. You stepped forward, tucking some loose strands of hair behind your hair as you began to speak.

“Me llamo Y/N, soy latinx, he trabajado en varias misiones con Tony, pero solamente en Europa, América del Sur, América Central y México. Es un placer conocerlos, y me emociona trabajar con ustedes en los meses que vienen.” You smiled, looking up to see understanding nods with the translator comms in place.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. It’s a pleasure.” Vision was the first to greet her, and soon everyone else followed. Bucky was one of the last ones, and after seeing Natasha greet you in Spanish, he decided he would as well.

“Hola, Y/N. Es un placer conocerte – ojalá podemos conocernos mejor luego, ¿sí?” He smiled, clearing his throat as you shook his hand.

“Por supuesto, Bucky. Eso me gustaría mucho.”

* * *

“Han pasado dos meses, y apenas acabamos nuestra decima telenovela juntos, Barnes. Esto si es una locura.” You laughed, handing him a bowl of grapes and cherries while taking your spot on the couch. He smiled, laughing too.

“Es una locura que nunca los descubrí antes de conocerte, Y/N! ¿Ahora, como si llama la que vamos a ver ahorita?”

“Teresa. Es una de mis favoritas, desde que era niña. Te va a encantar, Bucky. Mucho drama para alguien como tú.”

“Órale, que quieres decir con eso, nena? No seas mala conmigo, por fa.” Bucky frowned while eating his fruit. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ay si, pobrecito. Cálmate, ya verás. ¡Anda, déjame ponerlo!”

Bucky se tapó la cara con un cojín del sofá, tapando sus gritos de frustración, mientras tú te quedabas acostado, riéndote.

“¡Cariño, por favor dime lo que va pasar, tengo que saber!”

Le diste la espalda saltando sobre el sofá para ir a la cocina. “Ni madres, Bucky. ¡Te tienes que esperar como los demás!”

“¡Muñeca, por favor, te lo suplico, dime! Hare lo que quieres si me digas lo que pasa.”

“¡Cabezón, no te voy a decir nada! Ya, pon el próximo capítulo.”

“Te gusta hacerme sufrir.”

* * *

You were scouring the kitchen for something to eat when Bucky’s voice came out of nowhere, causing you to almost drop a massive pan on your foot.

“Maldita sea, Bucky! ¡No me espantes así, cabrón!” Bucky giggled, leaning against the island counter as you closed a few of the open cabinets. “¿Que quieres?”

“Nada. ¿Que estás haciendo, muñeca?”

“¡Tratando de encontrar algo de comer porque el bastardo Stark nunca deja nada bueno para los demás, como siempre!”

“¿Jaja, porque no salimos entonces? ¿Yo pago – que quieres?” You turned around, eyebrows raised.

“En serio? No tienes que pagar, Bucky, está bien-“

“Yo invito, Y/N. Basta ya, que se te antoja?” You rolled your eyes, walking over to where he stood.

“Sé que es una pregunta tonta-“

“Nunca.”

“Que chistoso. ¿Has probado los tacos en Harlem?”

“No. Ya ves? Nunca una pregunta tonta contigo, muñeca.” You smacked him in the arm, laughing as he feigned discomfort.

“Déjame subir pa’ agarrar mi bolsa y chamarra. ¿Te veo en el garaje?”

“’sta bien. Si, te veo allá bajo.”

* * *

“¿En serio, por cuanto tiempo has guardado este tesoro de lugar? Están riquísimas estos tacos”

“Lo sé. ¿Mm, quiero decir como tres meses desde que llegue? Ya llevo cinco, así que todavía era un poco egoísta pa’ compartir este paraíso con los demás hasta ahora.”

“Pos, gracias por compartirlo conmigo primero – ahora ya sé que soy tu persona favorita!”

“Ay si, ¡tú crees! En tus sueños, Barnes.”

“¡Todas las noches, muñeca!”

“Ya cállate y disfrute de los tacos, bobo.”

“Ya ves, ¡hasta me tienes un apodo cariñoso!”

“Bucky, cállate!” Bucky laughed, winking at you before taking a bite of his taco.

* * *

You adjusted the speakers in the deck before plugging in your phone to the surround sound system. Bucky was pacing back and forth, rolling the sleeves of his henley up and down.

“No tengas miedo, Buck. Todos tenemos que aprender en algún momento, ¿no? Iremos despacito.”

“Y si piso tus pies con las mías?”

“Deja de preocuparte! Vente, ya va a empezar la canción. Es una de mis favoritas.”

The music began, and you grabbed Bucky’s hands; placing one on the small of your back, holding the other in your left hand. You swayed your hips, taking two steps to the left, before stepping towards the right, in the same fashion. Bucky watched your feet, doing his best to follow the rhythm you had set.

As you slowly stepped along to the song, you began to softly sing the lyrics.

> _¿Si te invito a una copa y me acerco a tu boca_
> 
> _Si te robo un besito a ver te enojas conmigo?_
> 
> _¿Qué dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche?_
> 
> _Que se empañen los vidrios_
> 
> _Y la regla es que goces_
> 
> _¿Si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al alcohol_
> 
> _Si levanto tu falda me darías el derecho_
> 
> _A medir tu sensatez?_
> 
> _Poner en juego tu cuerpo_
> 
> _Si te parece prudente esta propuesta indecente?_

“Cantas muy bien. ¿Nunca has pensado en una carrera como cantante?”

“¡Que broma, hombre! No, soy la peor en cantar y bailar.”

“Por dios, bailas bien también, muñeca. ¿Me vas a enseñar más?”

“No dijiste tu que tienes dos pies izquierdos?”

“Anda, me gusta bailar contigo.”

“Anda pues, pero vas a tener que escuchar mi voz terrible.”

“Gano de cualquier manera, Y/N.”

> _A ver, a ver_
> 
> _Permíteme apreciar tu desnudez_
> 
> _(Take it off)_
> 
> _Relájate que este Martini calmara tu timidez_
> 
> _Y una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro_

* * *

It was after celebrating their one year of being at the tower - and their official invitation to become an Avenger - that Bucky decided he wanted to ask them out. Y/N had become his best friend over time, and he grew so fond of speaking Spanish and learning about latinx culture because of them. He only realized his feelings when he was listening to the lyrics of one of Y/N’s favorite songs.

Being the cheesy romantic that he was, Bucky decided that he would ask Y/N out by serenading them. He told the rest of the team to steer clear of the main living room, and he especially threatened Sam and Nat if they tried to pull anything.

He told you to meet him there in 30 minutes, so you could go out for lunch. Just enough time for him to set up the sound system, and get the music ready. Bucky had instructed Friday to let him know when you were in the elevator and about to get off, so he could stop psyching himself out.

“Mr. Barnes, Y/N is about to arrive from the elevators.”

He took a deep breath, hitting play on the music, right as you opened the doors.

“Wow, nunca pensé que iba tener una banda sonora en mi vida. ¿Que pasa, Bucky?”

“Y/N, ven, por favor. Quiero decirte algo; bueno, es mejor decir cantarte algo.”

“¿Me vas a dar una serenata, Barnes?” Sentías como tu corazón se iba a saltar de tu pecho, el sonido de tu latido fuerte en tus oídos.

> _No te perdonare_

> _Si me dejas solo_
> 
> _Con los sentimientos_
> 
> _Que pasan como el viento_
> 
> _Lo revuelven todo_
> 
> _Y me vuelven loco_
> 
> _Loco_
> 
> _Por besar tus labios_
> 
> _Sin que quede nada por dentro de mi_
> 
> _Diciendo te lo todo_
> 
> _Yo_
> 
> _No te perdonare_
> 
> _Si me dejas por dentro con ese dolor_
> 
> _No te perdonare_
> 
> _Si me vuelves loco_

You felt the tears at the brim of your eyes, and your face hurt from smiling. You could tell Bucky was nervous, pouring his feelings out to you in song, so you decided to cut him some slack. You walked up to him, cupping his face with your hands. He stumbled over his words, looking down at you.

“Eres un romántico desesperado. Mas,  _mi_  romántico.”

“Tuyo?”

“¡No juegas conmigo, James!”

He laughed, closing the distance between you. His lips were gentle and soft against yours, and you couldn’t stop smiling as you kissed him back, the music softly playing in the background, as if you were in a movie. After you pulled away, Bucky held you tight against his chest, kissing the top of your head.

“Nunca pensé que sentirías lo mismo, muñeca.”

“Bueno, ya sabemos que eres un tontito, pero está bien. Ahora sabes.” You laughed as you looked up at him, a frown tugging at his lips.

“Cuando me dejaras vivir?”

“Jamás.”

While you two stood there, on the other side of the door, Natasha, Sam, Steve, Tony and Wanda stood, high-fiving each other after witnessing your little moment. Sam slumped back against the wall, rolling his eyes as Natasha and Steve stuck their hands out.

“Man, I never would’ve thought he’d last this long. 14 months?! Goddamn it, I’m gonna be broke now.”

“Your loss, Sam!”


End file.
